The present invention relates to a telephone handset for use with a satellite. Telephone handsets for use in connection with satellites are known, but the antenna needed for communication with the satellite is a large helix, which makes the handset large and unwieldy overall.
By the present invention, a telephone handset for use in a satellite system has a flat satellite antenna mounted thereon. The satellite antenna is movable between a first position, in which the satellite antenna is parallel to and contacting a main portion of the handset, and a second position, in which the satellite antenna faces in generally the same direction as a top surface of the main portion, thereby providing a generally useful orientation of the satellite antenna when the handset is in use. The direction in which the satellite antenna faces in its second position differs from the direction in which the top surface of the main portion faces by less than 45xc2x0.
The telephone handset of the present invention includes a cover portion mounted on the main portion and movable between a closed position, in which the cover portion contacts a front of the main portion, and an open position, in which the cover portion defines an angle with the main portion. The cover portion has a keypad side having keys, the keypad side contacting the main portion in the closed position of the cover portion. The satellite antenna has a hinge connection at the top and back of the main portion, whereas the cover portion has a hinge connection at the front and bottom of the main portion. As a result, the cover portion, in its open position, extends forward from the handset, whereas the satellite antenna, in its open position, extends backward from the handset. In the first position of the satellite antenna and the closed position of the cover portion, the satellite telephone has a three-fold configuration, in which the cover portion, the main portion and the satellite antenna define three parallel contacting members hinged to one another in a compact arrangement.